My Souls Enemy
by Genevievevictoria
Summary: A demon and a warlock, each chosen to get rid of the other. Their lives intertwined and changed by each other. Memories can be a hard thing to keep control of when your soul mate is your biggest danger.
1. Chapter 1

_I may change some things, but this is my first attempt at a full length fanfiction. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while and I finally got motivation to start it. The summery may change but what it is was the original idea I had for this story._

_((Notes: Devil: South Italy/Romano. Warlock: England. Soul mates AU. Reincarnations and character deaths.))_

_*end author notes*_

My life is fucked. My lives have always been fucked, but at least I had someone to share it with. Now it's too late and I'm trapped in this hellhole, just to wait out my time until something happens. I should have known it was too good to last; should have know my job would catch up with me. That shitty job, why did I think it would matter? Just get rid of one human who had the potential to remake Hell and get rid of me? Now I'm stuck here, strung up in some dark dungeon and power completely stripped from the form I had taken.

The door opened slowly, letting light come in that was almost blinding to my body after being in the dark for so long, and a cloaked figure walked in. I felt a growl in my throat, once threatening, now just a flimsy attempt for freedom.

The figure walked right up to me, face hidden by shadows, undeterred by my attempt at thrashing against the chains suspended from the ceiling that were keeping me locked up here. It reached out a pale hand, and I closed my eyes waiting for a strike, but opened them quickly when I felt it stroke down my face tenderly.

"Hello Lovino." It said, and my breath caught in my throat.

I looked up and my eyes met with beautiful emerald green eyes, the eyes of my friend, my lover, my soul mate.

"A-Arthur?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**First souls**_

**~Arthur~**

"Arthur, my dear precious baby. You have been gifted with a powerful talent. You have been chosen by the angels themselves for this quest. As soon as you are able, your training begins." A woman, with long red hair said. In her arms was a small baby boy with dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes. It giggled and played with a lock of his mother's hair.

The woman put her baby down in a crib and grabbed a bucket, intent on getting water from a nearby river. She left her small cottage quietly, and made her way down the small dirt path to the rushing water, where she leaned down and filled her bucket with as much water as she could carry.

"So, what do you think?" A voice said behind her, causing her to stiffen when she felt the presence get closer as it crawled through the forest.

"The mother of someone touched by angels? Someone like this could get in the way of our plans." Another voice said. She turned around to see who exactly she was dealing with.

The movement didn't go unnoticed; two shadows came from behind the trees in the forest and advanced on her. She lost her grip on the bucket when she stumbled back.

"What do you want?" She asked in a panicked voice.

She was given no answer and her screams echoed through the forest, marking her death. And her baby sat protected, under guard of a coven. Until the day it will use its powers given.

Another creature, who had watched the transaction take place, left it's post to share what had transpired.

**~Lovino~**

_'__I can tell where every sinner's soul is all at one time, I can make people do things no ordinary person would even consider, and I have the power to ruin what little people love. But I don't; even I have a conscience.' _Lovino liked to go over this in his mind as he walked around, trying to find something to do.

_'__Walking around this place used to be exciting. Watching the damned souls fall from above, and spiral into their assigned misery. But something just feels different now. Something has changed, and it's going to affect us all.' _Lovino felt a twitch in his eye at this thought.

Footsteps suddenly started running toward Lovino's room. They sounded panicked and Lovino turned around just in time to watch as the dark double doors burst open and one lesser demons rushed in. "My lord, there is news!"

Lovino looked up at him, remember the first time they met. '_He was one of the first souls I ever took pity on, he wasn't a sinner himself but had died in a sinful way._' He remembered. "What is it Matthew?"

"A scout has found a coven that claims to have raised a witch powerful enough to defeat you." The blond demon said, still trying to catch his breath.

Lovino arched an eyebrow at him, wondering if this was some sort of joke.

The other demon continued to stare with a serious expression, and Lovino turned around with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to do something." He said, starting to walk away from the still huffing and puffing demon.

Mathew followed Lovino to the personal library, where tanned demon pulled a book from one of the top older shelves. He leafed through the pages and stopped at the one that he wanted.

Lovino began to chant, using powers to put a spell on himself. As smoke filled the room he looked at Mathew one last time. "You're in charge until I get back."


	3. Chapter 3

~Lovino~

The Human world is a strange place. It seems to change all the time and there are always new things to look at and explore. But Lovino had a mission to do, and he didn't have the time to stop and try to fuck around.

A portal opened up in a small patch of open forest near a village. It was raining. Alarm bells went off in Lovino's head telling that he had been detected as soon as he had landed, and that someone was already hunting him down. "Fucking fantastic." He muttered. The quickest escape he could think of would be to make himself human, no one would be able to tell who he was then.

His mind made up, Lovino cast a spell on himself, one that would only go away once he died, he hoped. In a puff of smoke, the surroundings of the forest disappeared and a small baby with dark brown hair and amber eyes sat crying on the damp forest floor.

**~15 YEARS LATER~**

~Antonio~

"Mi Romanito, where are you?" A Spanish voice called out.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had been searching the town market for his adopted son. His son Romano had the tendency to wander off and cause trouble, but Antonio thought it endearing that the boy got to explore the small area of the world that they lived in.

When Antonio first adopted his son; he was married. His wife Bella was unable to have children and they immediately jumped at the opportunity to raise a child that had appeared abandoned and sent to live at the town church. Antonio smiled at the memory.

Raising Romano with his wife had been the happiest years of Antonio's life, but then tragedy struck and his wife fell ill and died within a matter of months. Leaving Antonio alone with his troublesome son who got into trouble wherever he went.

"Mon ami, I think I saw him going toward the farming stall where all the vegetables are." A French accented voice called out.

Antonio turned around and smiled a dazzling smile at the speaker. "Gracias Francis! I probably would have run all over town looking for him!"

"Just make sure you get him before he wanders off again!" Francis called back.

Antonio smiled again and waved before he began to walk to the vegetable stalls.

~Romano~

Romano had no idea where he came from, and no idea who his real family was. Sometimes he would wander off into the more shady parts of town, feeling as if something was calling to him; more often than not, it was trouble.

"Papa gave me some money to buy things at the market today, I wonder what I should get?" Romano said absently to himself while he walked around the different booths that were selling produce and other things from the local farms.

Many of the townsfolk knew that trouble tended to follow the young boy, but that didn't mean the markets would be closed to him. Out of the corner of Romano's eye he saw a flash of red and turned his head over to find the source. He walked over and was delighted to find fresh tomatoes.

"How much for these?" He asked the man running the stand. Romano was holding up two of the red orbs, and watched the man ponder his asking price.

"You can't afford it." The man said finally. Making Romano frown at him.

"Why the fuck not?" Romano asked angrily.

"I just don't feel like it kid, fuck off." The man replied, enjoying messing with the youngster.

Romano scowled darkly and something in his eyes flashed. Suddenly, a pile of other fruits fell down on the opposite side they were standing on. Causing a nearby horse to startle and knock over some of the other parts from the man's market stall.

The man looked at Romano in fury and raised a hand to try and smack him. Before he could, a tanned hand got in the way.

"I wouldn't do that, amigo."

Romano looked up and was relieved to see his father, Antonio had showed up. But, Antonio looked down and gave him an angry look telling him that this wouldn't be over so quick.

The man looked between Romano and Antonio then scoffed. "Just take your kid and leave."

Antonio did just that, and grabbed Romano; dragging him away from the ruined stall.

Romano was quiet but one thought swirled around his mind. ''_It's getting stronger.''_


	4. Chapter 4

**~Antonio~ **

Antonio looked at his son with a serious face. "Now Romano, we talked about causing trouble-"

"I know papa! But it wasn't my fault! The jerk probably knocked over his display to blackmail me!" Romano cried to his father. It wasn't his fault weird shit happens when he's around, it was just something that was.

"Roma, you know I love you, but this childness needs to stop. Don't you ever get tired of messing with people?"

"But it wasn't me-"

"Enough! Go to your room. No dinner until you learn a lesson."

Romano looked at his father with tear filled eyes and ran off, slamming his door once he was inside his room.

**~Romano~**

"Goddamn it! It's not fair!" Romano yelled, flopping down onto his bed.

A sudden cold chill swirled around Romano making him gasp and look up, only to see nothing had changed. He sighed and scowled down into his pillow.

"_you think it's unfair?" _A whisper, just faint enough to be heard, said close to Romano's ear, causing him to jump up and examine his room more thoroughly.

"W-what the fuck?" But the room stayed silent.

"J-Just calm down Romano, you're just hallucinating because of that jerk Antonio…" Fresh tears came to his eyes and he started crying again.

"_Just leave." _A faint thought in his mind said. Romano looked around again and wiped his tears on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Fine. Nobody likes me, I'll go and find people who do."

**~A few hours later with Antonio~ **

"Roma, I brought you some food!" He said, standing outside his son's door. But instead of the usual yelling and things being knocked around, all Antonio heard was silence.

"Romano?" He opened the door and dropped the plate of food. "Oh god Romano…"

The room was empty; some clothes taken and the window open, leading out into the world.

**Author's note:**

_I know this is short and doesn't make up for how long I was gone, but it will hopefully lead to more of the story. Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

**~Mathew~**

"Come on Birdie! I cleaned the whole floor just so we could do this!" A figure slid up to Mathew, the presence felt familiar to him and he tried to focus on the face but nothing but a headache would come to him.

"But ****** we could get hurt doing this." The name escaped Mathew. _'Who is this? Why am I so comfortable with them?'_ He asked. '_This doesn't look like the world I know, where is this?_' Mathew's face scrunched up in his sleep.

"You can't live without a little fun Mathew!" The figure keep talking, sliding with socks on across a freshly polished floor.

The figure got closer to Mathew and before he knew they had crashed and ended up on the floor. They were both laughing and having a great time. When they both got up, they looked at each other and started to lean forward-

_BANG! _A loud sound woke Mathew out of his slumber and he jumped with a hiss.

"Mathew! Lovino has officially been counted as missing!" A guard told him.

He focused in on where he was. But he had a nagging feeling; _'was that a memory? A dream? It doesn't even match our time period? Who was the man with the red eyes?' _He thought curiously, blinking. He shook my head and focused on the lower demon who had disturbed his sleep.

"Lovino's missing?" He asked, getting up from the bed and thought about the next course of action he needed to take.

"We'll need to send people to find him. This place will run by itself for a while, but if he's gone for too long…things will fall apart." Mathew said, shuddering to think what would actually happen is Hell started to reject it's ruler that seemed to have run away.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Romano~**

Romano honestly had no idea how long he had been wandering; it was probably a couple hours given his grumbling tummy and how low the sun was getting. He gripped the hem of his shirt and looked around for something familiar, only to be disheartened by the unyielding forest he found himself in. "Fuck me." He muttered, hoping for something to appear.

'_Behind the vines_' A voice seemed to whisper to him. He followed the instructions and went behind some vines, then was immediately met with a cave that seemed to have a greenish glow further in.

There were voices ahead of him, speaking English. Romano didn't even know he could speak English. He peeked his head in and saw a young boy, about his age with unkempt blond hair and focused green eyes, the boy was talking to someone Romano assumed was a teacher. Romano stepped further in and both of them turned around sharply to look at him. He was paralyzed by fear until the teacher started talking.

"That boy, he has a dark aura that is a part of him, but also broken, he must be your enemy, you must eliminate him Arthur." The teacher said, giving him an evil look.

Romano backed up a step and the blond child looked up at him. Their gazes met and Romano could feel a spark of electricity travel through him; he wanted to step closer, but something else pulled him away and in the blink of an eye he seemed to be running through the now dark forest, fearful for his life.

Romano heard running behind him, and somehow his little legs ran even faster. He started running along a river and his left foot hit a rock, causing him to fall into the water and swept downstream. He screamed out and it seemed that all his body heat was sucked out of him at once, chilling him to the core. He heard a Spanish voice to call out to him as he passed out and was swept under the water.

**~Antonio~**

Antonio followed what he sensed to be Romano's trail all the way to a river, he heard the scream and felt his heart drop when he saw his son get swept away, never to be seen again.

**~Authors Note~**

_I've been away for about a year…and it's mostly because I started college and have had no motivation to write this. I want to continue this story, but my writing is different than it was when I first started so I might revamp this whole fanfic. Stay tuned guys because I promise that there is more to come. _

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**~Arthur~**

Seeing a random boy appear during a magic lesson was a shock, but it was even more shocking when he was told to kill him. Looking up and meeting the boy's eyes, Arthur felt static rush through him, making him pause long enough for the boy to run. He chased after, wanting to know who he was, but the boy was too fast. He got to the edge of the river and heard a splash; suddenly he felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest and he fell to the ground, curled into a defensive ball. Arthur was crying and he had no idea why, but shuddering sobs wracked through his body until he was suddenly picked up by a pair of tanned hands.

"Roma will come back…" A Spanish accented voice said to him. "…But not until the next life." The man continued. The Spaniard seemed to be carrying Arthur back to the cave and set him down on the ground there.

Arthur couldn't find the will to sit himself up, and where his teacher went he had no idea; the Spaniard disappeared almost as soon as he appeared, leaving Arthur alone in the cold forest. He cried for hours until the darkness completely engulfed him in night. Just as he was about to succumb to sleep and cold, a warmth seemed to hug his body and the world was suddenly bright.

"_It's alright my child_." A strange voice called to him. "_This death may be one of many, but it is not the end for you, I'll guard you and protect you_." The voice stopped and Arthur was plunged into darkness.

**~Mathew~ **

The search party followed him out to where everyone felt the death, but no body or soul could be found, it seemed whatever game had been set was far from over. One of the lower demons called out about a body, but it wasn't Lovino, it was a child with blond hair that was barely clinging to life after seeming to be left out in the forest overnight. Mathew stepped closer, intent on bringing the soul back to hell for interrogation, but he was stopped by a bright light.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." An all-white figure with fluffy white wings landed and picked up the boy. "His story isn't over either."

Mathew was frozen in shock, this figure reminded him of someone, and it gave him a headache just looking at him. He took a step back and hissed, retreating back and letting what he now figured out was an albino angel fly away with what could have been valuable information.

Mathew turned around and marched his party back to hell, fuming. "Who the hell was the guy?" He asked quietly to himself.

**~Gilbert~**

Flying in and getting the kid seemed easy, but he wasn't aware Mathew was going to be there. He sighed thinking about the situation. _'He didn't even recognize you.'_ A darker voice in his head mocked. "I know…but he will…soon." He muttered to himself.

He flew back to his boss and dropped off the kid, knowing his soul as well as the other soul from the river would both be reincarnated so they could meet again. After that, he went to his house and just wanted to sleep forever.

**~Authors Note~ **

_This isn't the end, only the beginning. Hope you guys are ready for more updates because I'm determined to keep the ball rolling on this fanfic. Thanks for reading!_

_Thank you to MeiPhantomhive for reviewing, this chapter probably created more questions than answers for you but it's here. _

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Chance**

_Note: Most people know the human names in nyotalia, but I'll help for people who don't. Chiara: Nyo!Romano. Nonno = grandfather in Italian. _

**~Chiara ~**

Being on a boat in the middle of the ocean fucking sucked, but it sucked even more to be on constant guard by trying not to get caught as a girl. Of course getting a period made it a million times worse. "Who even invented periods? Was it god? Fuck god." She muttered to herself, hoping nothing would leak as she went about working as one of the crew sailing across the sea.

The boat she was on was a simple merchant vessel from one of the ports in her home country of Italy, it made trips across the Mediterranean and that's exactly why Chiara chose it. She wanted out of the house and out from under the stifling rules of her nonno, and from always being compared to her brothers; it wasn't her fault she was so different and darker than them, they had different moms after all.

She had just finished making sure the deck was clean and finally got a moment to herself. She looked across the horizon and wondered what kind of new thing was waiting for her. Chiara managed to get passage as long as she worked (and looked like a boy because some jackasses thought women were bad luck) and she hoped that whatever new place they were going would be better than the stifling atmosphere of home.

"Getting distracted again Romano?" A voice asked behind her.

She turned around and shook her head. "Nope, just making sure your drunk asses don't ruin the clean deck." She muttered in her fake deep voice she had been using to hide herself with. _Romano_, the cover name she had quickly chosen for her guise as a boy, it came to her out of nowhere but it just seemed right. She started walking back to help in the kitchen which was her second job on the boat.

**~Arthur~**

"I heard there was an Italian merchant vessel coming in soon." Arthur hummed to himself, shuffling around some papers. "I suppose we'll have to give them a _proper_ welcome." He added, standing up and grabbing his coat before walking out.

"There's something about this one that seems different." An accented voice said next to him. Arthur turned around to look at one of his partners.

"Different or not, they will all end the same." Arthur muttered back, getting prepared for what he had planned.

**~Mathew~ **

Hell had been awful after he saw the albino angel, there was something about him that triggered Mathew into getting lost in something he didn't fully remember.

The search for Lovino had gone cold, as apparently after the first death, his demon part was hiding deep in his soul, making it impossible to find, some even believed Lovino would never come back because he had somehow cleansed his sins and he could ascend. Mathew tapped his fingers on his desk in annoyance. "This is so stupid, there has to be something." He muttered. He got up and unfurled his black leathery wings. "I have an idea where to look." He said, taking off to see if his hunch was correct.

**~Authors Note~**

_Thanks for sticking with the story guys! Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the handy dandy review section! I hope all these soul jumps aren't confusing, I'm trying my best and as you can tell the story is expanding further and there are still many variations of things I would like to write. See you next chapter!_

**Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**~Mathew~ **

He landed in Prussia, Königsberg to be exact. Something about this place had always seemed off to him, like memories were trying to push him here but also keep him away at the same time.

He seemed to be in an alley of some sort, which gave him the perfect opportunity to hide his demon features to reveal a more charming and slightly childish face. Red eyes were replaced with a purple-blue, his longish wavy hair hanged from a dark blond to a light wheat color, but most importantly his wings and horns disappeared so he looked like a normal citizen.

Mathew decided to take a walk and see what this city had to offer him. He crossed one of the bridges around the area and went to where he believed storefronts would be visible for him to look through.

As soon as he started looking, he felt a cold wind behind him which made him turn around quickly to catch sight of a flash of white ducking behind a building. Taking his chance, Mathew followed.

Mathew felt like he had crossed all the bridges in the city at least once by the time he caught up to the Albino angel, and they finally stopped in a secluded area, away from anyone who could listen in on their conversation.

"Who are you?" Mathew demanded, getting a small feeling of irony that he didn't understand.

The other gave him a sad smile, choosing instead to ask him a question instead. "How much do you remember?" He asked, almost sounding hopeful.

Mathew's frown deepened and he tilted his head at the other. "Flashes of something that used to be?" He answered truthfully, seeing no reason to lie to the angel that could give him the answers he was seeking.

The other gave a sigh and nodded. "I figured… My name is Gilbert, and it seems we may have to work together. Funny how you chose this city though, it seems my memories like to wander through the times I've spent here.

Mathew seemed to growl slightly in aggravation. "All this talk of memories and yet I don't have mine. Who were you to me? Why are we on opposite sides of whatever the hell is coming?" He asked.

Gilbert sighed again, rubbing his neck in nervousness. "I almost miss the quiet but it's kind of nice to see your demanding side…especially when I get to see your human look after such a long time" He said to himself. "I'm not allowed to say much, but we knew each other when we lived on earth as humans. And whatever is coming, I believe is going to require angels and demons working together. So, what do you say? You're the one running hell while your boss is gone aren't you? Well if you help me out, I can help you. Deal?" He asked, stretching his hand out.

Mathew didn't want to take his offer, but he knew for whatever was going on, he needed this angel's help and memories. He stretched his hand out and they shook hands, sealing the deal.

"Fine, where do we start?" Mathew asked as Gilbert grinned.

"America." The angel said simply, sprouting wings and starting to fly west.

**~Authors note~**

I wanted a bit more explanation on Mathew so the story could continue with him in hell. But there is a lot more to Lovi that still needs to happen. If anyone has anything to say, the review section would be a pretty dandy place to say it. Thanks for reading!

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chiara~**

She had seen the port sooner than the others did, except for the captain of course. The captain had tried to get closer to her, which in turn freaked her out because he could find out her secret or do something she knew could scare the shit out of her. As long as she looked like a boy, she hoped she would be okay.

The boat docked quickly, and she helped unload then the captain told her she could go, so she did. She had never been so happy to see dry land, though when she walked she wobbled a bit from being used to the rocking of the boat on the waves.

The first thing she did was go to find some clothes. She was done acting like a boy, at least for now. She walked further into the town until she found a shop, she went in to have a look around, but everything was out of her budget. She kept going until she had been to almost every shop in town. She quickly realized that she would somehow have to make money, and fast.

"Having some problems mi amigo?" An accented voice said next to her, making her jump since the stranger was in her personal space.

"What's my life to you, bastard?" She asked, still maintaining her masculine voice.

The stranger hummed and looked at her curiously. "You have a secret. More than one actually…but I can help with the current one." He said, sounding genuinely helpful.

Chiara froze and took the time to actually get a good look at him to see what she was dealing with.

He was Spanish, that much she could already tell. He had on a much more high quality fabric than the store she was in, which made her suspicious on whether or not this weirdo had been following her. She then looked at his general appearance; dark brown curly hair, tanned skin, an amused smile on his face, and bright green eyes that looked inviting but also seemed dangerous.

"What are you talking about?" She asked skeptically. If he somehow knew she was a girl disguised as a guy, her soul would probably leave her body.

The Spanish stranger hummed. "I know you are not a boy. I don't plan on spilling your secret, I just would like to talk." He said innocently.

Chiara, groaned internally and sighed externally. "Fine, lead the way." She responded.

**~Arthur~**

He had gone to the docked boat the first chance he got and went to talk to the captain. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, I'm on official business for the crown." He said, moving his hand forward for a hand shake.

The captain didn't look too thrilled to have him there, but he greeted him back all the same. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy. How can I be of help?" The other asked, raising a brow at him.

Arthur then went to get right to the point. "There's been a suspicious person hanging around the docks lately, and there has also been more crimes reported around here, has all your crew been accounted for?" He asked seriously.

Francis nodded. "All of them but a passenger we picked up in Italy. They left and you probably can't find them again."

Arthur swore under his breath. "That's exactly what I was afraid of." He muttered, quickly walking away. "Let's hope whoever this passenger is doesn't stick around to be found…I don't need any more bodies on my watch."

**_~Authors note~_**

There's a little bit of mystery for you guys, I don't really know what you guys think so I'll keep writing.

**Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter notes: Emma is Belgium. Abel is Netherlands.

**~Chiara~**

Chiara had been following the Spaniard for a while. In that time she had found out he liked to talk a lot, and his name was Antonio. Finally, after what felt like forever, they stopped at a mansion, and Antonio just waltzed inside it.

"What the hell are you doing asshole? You can't just go walking into random people's houses!" She scolded him, scowling.

The Spaniard laughed, motioning her forward. "This is my house! Come in, we can talk inside!"

She awkwardly followed him with an embarrassed blush, also getting a weird vibe from the house and wondering just what kind of trade he did that allowed him to live a life like this.

"Sit here." The Spaniard encouraged her, pointing to a chair in a living room type area. "I'll get Emma to get you some clothes to change into." He said, leaving her alone.

Chiara didn't sit, and instead went to snoop around, looking at the different books, pictures, and other decorations.

Some of the things the Spaniard has around his house were very old, but she guessed that's what people with money were able to buy; just a bunch of frivolous things.

Passing by a bookshelf, there was one book with no discernable markings, and the color seemed like a dull red, almost as if the book had been used a lot. She pulled it out and opened it in the middle, finding it was hand-written notes about what she could only guess was some fantasy story. "…_Heaven and hell, the connection between the worlds, and only open to those who have died. If someone has been close to death or seen the death of someone close to them, they can sometimes catch glimpses to heaven or another world, but if they catch sight of hell, they go mad. _What kind of weird ass book is this?" She asked to herself after reading a bit out-loud.

"Miss? You shouldn't go through Antonio's things…" A feminine voice sounded behind Chiara, making her jump and drop the book. She looked over to see a blonde woman holding a dress and some cloth that could be used for cleaning.

"It's not my fault he just left me here, I'm not just going to sit around when I could be in a house full of murderers." Chiara defended, walking away from the book and going closer to the woman who must be this 'Emma' person the Spaniard was talking about.

Emma laughed a bit, her laugh sounding like bells. "I assure you, we're not murderers, and Antonio just has a strange sense for people, he must have felt some sort of connection to you." She said. "Anyway, I'm here to make you presentable, so if you could follow me to the washroom?" She asked, turning around to lead Chiara.

"Sure, whatever." The Italian answered, even more suspicious of the whole thing. She went and grabbed the book, and hid it under her shirt, intending to look at it more later.

Luckily for Chiara, Emma drew a bath then left her to bathe in privacy. The Italian stripped out of her dirty sailor garb, and sunk into the warm water that had a hint of roses to it. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Fuck, I'd join their murder gang if I could do this every other week." She muttered to herself. She grabbed a cloth and a cleaning agent Emma had left and started to scrub away dirt and salt from her skin.

When the water started to get cold, she stood up and grabbed a larger cloth to start drying off. She wrapped the garment around her hair and went to look at the dress she had been provided with.

"At least it's not some perverted fantasy dress." She mumbled to herself, sleepily putting it on. She suddenly felt exhausted, but still went out into the hall to see if Emma or the weird Spaniard was there. Immediately she bumped into someone and whoever it was, was neither of the people she was expecting.

The stranger had blonde hair that was spiked in what she could almost describe as a flower shape. He had a long coat and a blue and white scarf that didn't seem to belong to the area and when he looked down at her his face seemed slightly disappointed. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice sounding very deep.

"Who the hell are you?" The Italian countered back, taking a step back.

"I asked you first." He claimed.

"Well I asked you second." She fired back, hoping someone would come down so she wouldn't have to talk to this guy anymore.

The man sighed and shook his head. "This is wasting time. My name is Abel. Now who are you?" He asked again.

She scowled at him, but replied back anyway. "I am Chiara. Now where the hell is that Antonio bastard?" She asked, trying to get a look over his shoulder to see if anyone was there.

He shrugged and continued walking down the hall. "I don't know, all I know is that this is wasting time, and time is money, so I'm leaving." He said, disappearing behind a corner.

"Is everyone in this house weird?" The Italian asked herself, going to look further in the house. She ended up walking into a room where Antonio and Emma were whispering to each other.

"Are you sure? She seems a little tame?" Emma said to him, writing down something in a notebook.

"Absolutely. Her eyes have a fire in them that shows the exact soul that's hiding in there." Antonio whispered back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Chiara said loudly, making the two jump.

Antonio looked up and gave her a clueless smile. "We're just discussing the new shopkeeper down the road." He said, walking over to her. "It's getting late though, maybe you should retire to bed." He motioned for her to follow him.

Chiara did still feel very tired, and it only grew worse when he mentioned bed. She nodded sleepily and followed him, getting into bed and falling asleep before she knew what was happening.

"That was close." Emma said, glancing at Antonio.

Antonio nodded and went to blow out some candles around the house. "If she finds out the plans too early, everything will be ruined."

**~Authors Note~**

I actually really like what I've been writing, even though the notes I had for this story were really lacking. Sorry for another cliff-hanger, I want a reason for you guys to have to come back to read this.

Thank you to MeiPhantomhive for reviewing! It really made my day!

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chiara~ **

When Chiara woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember much of what happened the night before. She remembered seeing Emma and Antonio talking, but could that have been a dream? She shook her head and got up, noticing the faint smell of food wafting through her closed door.

She looked around the room, noticing it was sparse of any sort of personal touches, but there was a wardrobe she hopped had some clothes for her in it. She got up to check and was amazing and relieved at the sight of a selection of men's and women's clothes. After spending so much time on a boat and pretending to be a guy, dresses just felt weird to her and her legs felt bare.

She dressed in a corset then put a white shirt on top, then put on a pair of pants; all the clothes seemed to fit her perfectly but she didn't really pay attention to all that. Finally she went to the kitchen to find the source of the food smell.

Antonio was nowhere to be found but Emma was cooking and humming a song under her breath. Chiara made her presence known and Emma looked over at her with a smile. "I'm so happy you're awake! Antonio was hoping to try some experiments today and wondered if you'd like to watch?" She said, placing a plate of food in front of the Italian.

Chiara was a little suspicious but nodded her head. "It's just watching right?" She asked.

Emma nodded back at her. "Yep, just watching, nothing to worry about." She claimed and went back to humming while she cooked.

Chiara rose an eyebrow at that but was distracted by the food in front of her. Forgetting any sort of manners, she started digging in and enjoying the food.

At some point Antonio and Emma chatted with each other a bit and Antonio started speaking when Chiara was finished eating. "Alright! Ready to see what I've been working on?" He asked.

"I guess?" The Italian muttered, standing up to follow him.

Antonio lead them in his basement where some scientific devices were scatted around and in the center of the room stood a mirror attached to copper wires and other gadgets.

"What the hell is this?" Chiara asked, trying to get a good look at whatever the hell it was.

Antonio smiled. "It's exactly that, a portal to hell. I've been spending a long time trying to get a view into other worlds, just like that book you stole said." He claimed, clicking some things together to start his machine warming up.

"Didn't that book also say if you looked at hell you would go nuts?" Chiara asked, taking a step back.

"Yep! But this machine will stop that!" Antonio said, starting it. The machine whirled to life and a faint green light covered the surface of the mirror. "It's working Antonio said in awe."

Chiara was captivated by what she saw and before she knew what was happening, she walked toward the mirror and was standing right in front of it, her hand extended to touch it.

"You can touch it if you like." Antonio urged.

Chiara did just that and placed her palm on the mirrors surface, but just as she did that the mirror turned a bright red and she could here screaming. She tried to cover her ears but her hand was stuck and she seemed to be pulled further in. She tried to fight it, but the more she struggled the more she was pulled forward.

Antonio and Emma were yelling something, something about it not turning off but at one final tug Chiara was pulled through to wherever this mirror world was.

**Authors notes:**

I know I haven't updated for a while but I was busy and had no motivation for this fic. But I want to finish it and not abandon it! I'll try to update again this weekend to make up for my lack of action, but no promises.

**Please review! **


End file.
